


Managerie's Fanart

by managerie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Rinch Family, South Park Style - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: My Fanart for POI





	1. Team Machine: First Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My First Fanart Attempt In September of 2012


	2. BAMF! Reese 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 South Park style Bamf!Reese


	3. Episode: Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Blue episode done in 2012. My Harold Finch was still evolving. John Reese's hair continues to defeat me.


	4. Spotlight on Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do some kind of character study / funny card of Elias in 2012


	5. Harold Finch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fine tuning my Harold Finch. Hair is getting better. The tea cup has a stylized Finch on it. Suits are getting more detailed and original. Getting better on the glasses and sideburns.


	6. Harold and Bear in Matching Vests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Bear came along I figured Harold couldn't resist tailoring a Vest for Bear that matched Harold. LOL!


	7. Old Rinch at Disney Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misterreese requested a pic of Reese, Finch & Bear in Mickey Ears at Disney.
> 
> My 30 minute attempt: Bear has a Goofy Hat on.


	8. Crazy Town Banana Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Town Banana Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [review](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tv.com%2Fnews%2Fperson-of-interests-season-2-premiere-two-point-oh-yeah-29689%2F&t=ZDRmZjNlMzljYmRkNzQ0MzBjZTliMjEyZmU0OWQzZjFkNDdkNTY2NyxDYWV5MGR0Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1cLOqphVdKyace1KhNbV_Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmanagerie76.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F32864269486%2Fim-a-banana-im-a-banana&m=0) of the Season premiere called root ‘CrazyTownBananaPants’.  
>  [Those of us on livejournal](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpofinterest-fic.livejournal.com%2F327347.html%23cutid1&t=Mjg2OGQxMDU1ODg5ZGMyNDdlMGZiOTYxMDk0OTExOTcxZmIxYzI2OCxDYWV5MGR0Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1cLOqphVdKyace1KhNbV_Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmanagerie76.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F32864269486%2Fim-a-banana-im-a-banana&m=0) thought that was funny.   
>  AprilValentine made an awesome Icon [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpofinterest-fic.livejournal.com%2F328318.html&t=NDJjZmU3ZTM5NmExZmM2NjYyOTBlNTNmZDM3OWRmMjUwMGEwZjQ5YSxDYWV5MGR0Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1cLOqphVdKyace1KhNbV_Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmanagerie76.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F32864269486%2Fim-a-banana-im-a-banana&m=0).  
>  [**db01_french**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdb01-french.livejournal.com%2F&t=ZTIxNGQzMWZiYTAyZTY5NTNhNmNlYzBjZTNlZWFkMzU2ODkzM2JkNSxDYWV5MGR0Zg%3D%3D&b=t%3A1cLOqphVdKyace1KhNbV_Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmanagerie76.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F32864269486%2Fim-a-banana-im-a-banana&m=0)  found some BananaPants (she is [Guana-03](http://gauna-03.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)  
>  During that discussion we wondered what our characters would look like in their own Banana Pants. Insomnia and anxiety disorders are great for Photo Manipulations.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. IFT era Nathan Ingram and Harold Wren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IFT era Nathan Ingram and Harold Wren


	10. Scarface AKA Tony Marconi from PoI in South Park Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Study of Scarface AKA Tony Marconi from PoI in South Park Style. Notice Elias Hovering in the background.


	11. Season Two Root Character Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park Style- The Many Faces of Root from the first two episodes of season two


	12. John and Harold’s Excellent Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were talking about Bill& Ted's Excellent adventure and well...I got Photoshop happy waiting for a new episode of Season Two.  
> John and Harold’s Excellent Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear is Rufus


	13. Garanhao - Lionel Fusco in South Park Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Study for Lionel Fusco Season Two


	14. PoI Virtual Christmas Card in South Park Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PoI Virtual Christmas Card in South Park Style


	15. Prisoner’s Dilemma - Harold & Bear in South Park Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner’s Dilemma - Harold & Bear in South Park Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice Bear is laying on John's old Suit for comfort just to twist the knife.


	16. Agent Donnelly is having none of your bullshit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Donnelly is having none of your bullshit!


	17. due South and POI crossover with their dogs in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due South and POI crossover with their dogs in Love

 

 


	18. Third and Fourth Doctors in South Park Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third and Fourth Doctors in South Park Style

 

 

* * *

Playing around with some of my older fandoms. So, I made my favorite Doctor(#4) in South Park Style.

And then  [slimgoodymakeba](http://slimgoodymakeba.tumblr.com/) replied to your [photo](http://managerie76.tumblr.com/post/43319206040/playing-around-with-some-of-my-older-fandoms-so):  _[Playing around with some of my older fandoms. So,…](http://managerie76.tumblr.com/post/43319206040/playing-around-with-some-of-my-older-fandoms-so)_

 

>  
> 
> Can you do a John Pertwee? To is probably my favorite but I have such a soft spot for dapper gent.
> 
>  
> 
> **Close?**
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	19. Razgovor in South Park Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razgovor in South Park Form

~ * ~

 

 

 

 

~ * ~

 


	20. Harold Finch and The UGLY Suit in Lethe and Aletheia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Finch and The UGLY Suit in Lethe and Aletheia

~ * ~

~ * ~


	21. Reese and Fusco from s03e18, Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese and Fusco from s03e18, Allegiance

~ * ~

~ * ~


	22. Joss Carter Character Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss Carter Character Study

~ * ~

~ * ~


	23. Shaw from Relevance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw from Relevance

~ * ~

~ * ~


	24. Bear de Hond (Bear The Dog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear de Hond (Bear The Dog)

~ * ~

Bear de Hond from Proteus in his service dog vest

 

 

Christmas Bear

 

Bear as Scooby from Scooby Doo

~ * ~


	25. Alistair Wesley in South Park Style  AKA- Evil Julian Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair Wesley in South Park Style
> 
> AKA- Evil Julian Sands

~ * ~

~ * ~


	26. Episode: The Pilot s01e01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: The Pilot s01e01

~ * ~ 

~ * ~


	27. Episode Ghost s01e02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ghost s01e02

~ * ~

~ * ~


	28. Episode Mission Creep s01e03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Mission Creep s01e03

~ * ~

~ * ~


	29. Episode Cura te Ipsum s01e04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Cura te Ipsum s01e04

~ * ~

~ * ~


	30. Team Machine as The Scooby Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Machine as The Scooby Gang

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part is "The Mystery Machine" CCTV cameras


	31. Starsky & Hutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starsky & Hutch from my crossover fic [Conflict Of Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535010) by [managerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie)

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starsky's Chinese coin necklace, keys to the Red Tomato, and Addidas. Hutch's baseball jacket and face boo-boo


	32. Finch from the end of Deus Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch from the end of Deus Ex Machina

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this suit and tie came out. Harold is so cute in is Mystery Man outfit.


	33. More Banana Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Banana Pants

~ * ~

~ * ~


	34. Art I made for 100 followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art I made for 100 followers

~ * ~

~ * ~


	35. Low...LOW tech diagram of Reese’s apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low...LOW tech diagram of Reese’s apartment

~ * ~

[theanishimori](http://theanishimori.tumblr.com/post/42934474835/managerie76-low-low-tech-diagram-of-reeses):

> [managerie76](http://managerie76.tumblr.com/post/42923435752/low-low-tech-diagram-of-reeses-apartment):
>
>> Low.. _ **.LOW**_  tech diagram of Reese’s apartment
> 
> I’m thinking the upper level “Empty Spaces” are also Closets of Mass Destruction. Either that or he has a medieval dungeon where he ties up Finch and has some spanking fun on their days off…

I’m thinking that he *really* sleeps in the upper loft area. Easier to defend and you don’t have to make the damn bed every morning.

(via [theanishimori](http://theanishimori.tumblr.com/post/42934474835/managerie76-lowlow-tech-diagram-of-reeses))

[Source: managerie76](http://managerie76.tumblr.com/post/42923435752/lowlow-tech-diagram-of-reeses-apartment)

~ * ~


	36. Zoe Morgan’s Many Faces in South Park Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Morgan’s Many Faces in South Park Style

~ * ~ 

~ * ~


	37. Finch, Brown Suit in South Park Style. Does this outfit work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch, Brown Suit in South Park Style. Does this outfit work?

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A larger pic of Finch so ya'll can see how Obsessive i am with details. His suits are all real fabrics I find and manipulate. Pocket squares and vests oh my!


	38. “Will Ingram with Uncle Harold Wren”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will Ingram with Uncle Harold Wren”

~ * ~

~ * ~


	39. Jessica in South Park Style- Airport scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica in South Park Style- Airport scene

~ * ~ 

~ * ~


End file.
